1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of display devices has steadily grown with recent developments in multimedia technology. As a result, a variety of display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), and the like have been developed and widespread.
A liquid crystal display (LCD), which is one of the most widely-used flat panel displays, includes two substrates on which field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the two substrates. The LCD generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes, and thus displays an image by determining the orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and controlling the polarization of incident light.
In the meantime, as the resolution of LCDs has increased, large-size substrates formed of, for example, glass, and thin-film transistors TFTs with excellent performance are increasingly needed.